A Different Love
by NikkiVonExtasy
Summary: Maka has abandoned Soul as her weapon, Death The Kid sticks by his side no matter what. Soul starts to have different feelings for Kid, will Kid feel the same?
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

I stomped out of me and Maka's house, she just had to start a fight again! And over nothing! I was talking about Kid and she freaked the hell out! I just wanted to hang out with him!

"Don't even come back Soul Eater! I'll throw your crap at Kid's door!" Maka yelled out the door.

I shrugged and kept walking. Who gives a fuck anymore? Not me. This situation, is un-cool…

I walked to Kid's house, apparently my stuff will arrive soon by courtesy of Maka. Even from the outside, you can tell this place is symmetrical, Kid hated things asymmetrical. I have to admit, the OCD little boy makes me laugh a lot because of that. He despises my hair and clothing choices. I smiled thinking about it and soon arrived to his front door, Kid was already outside.

"Soul? Is something wrong? You know, besides your asymmetrically…"He smiled, but a look of disgust in his eye.

"Me and Maka got in a fight, said she was dropping my stuff off here." I scoffed.

"You got kicked out? That's horrible! I'm sure my father can arrange something for you in our home, come on." He smiled.

I smiled back and walked in with him. He looked around and sighed in annoyance.

"Father! I need to speak to you!" He called.

Lord Death soon arrived.

"Yes my son?" He asked.

"Um, Maka kicked Soul out for good, can he stay with us for a while?" Kid asked.

"Of course! May I ask what happened between you two?" He asked me.

"I was asking if it was okay if I had Kid over, and she just freaked out and started yelling. I don't know what I did honestly." I shrugged.

"Hm, well, a meister without their weapon is nothing, I'm sure she will come here begging for you back, you are in fact, almost a death scythe." Lord Death said cheerfully.

I smiled and nodded my appreciation, I know I looked cool doing that, I always do.

"Anything else?" Death asked.

"No father, thank you for letting him stay." Kid smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Death." I smiled.

Lord Death chuckled and waved goodbye, going elsewhere in the home.

"So, would you like to come to my room? I actually got you and Maka something for your anniversary, I know it's a few months ahead, but I'll give it to you now if you want." Kid smiled.

"Only if you want to." I smiled back shrugging.

He chuckled and walked up the stairs, me following. We turned into his room a few doors down, of course, everything was perfectly symmetrical.

"Have a seat! I'll get it out for you." Kid offered, pointing a hand to his bed.

I sat on the edge and he walked to his dresser, a look of concern wiped his face, he looked down to his hands and gasped.

"I'm… I'm asymmetrical… I'm suck a failure! I'm disgusting don't look at me!" He wailed.

I gasped and kneeled down beside him, Kid whimpered.

"No… I'm asymmetrical!" He cried.

I grabbed both of his wrists to see what was wrong with his hands, one ring was gone. Kid started crying, I took off the ring and put it on his dresser.

"See, symmetrical." I smiled.

He sniffled and looked at his hands, smiling and jumping up.

"Who knew you could be so symmetrical Soul!" He laughed.

I smiled and sat back on his bed, he sat by me, smiling at his new symmetrical fingers. He had completely forgotten about the present, eh, I don't need it.

"Anyway, my father got a piano, expecting _me _to know how to play it! Funny right?" He laughed.

"Oh, that is kinda funny." I smiled.

Kid was about to say something, but there was banging and yelling outside his front door.

"It's Maka… I'm so sorry…" I mumbled, getting up.

"I can get it if you like." He offered.

I shook my head walking downstairs, him following me. I opened the door and found a furious Maka. I looked at the door, various dents and scratches from her throwing my crap at it. My eyes widened.

"Kid! This is going to gegt personal, so can you maybe', go upstairs? It's your house, I respect that, but this is private." I covered before he could see the door.

"Of course, I'll bring drinks to my room for us." He smiled.

"Why the hell did you do that to his door! He'll freak out Maka!" I hissed quietly.

"I don't care! You care about your stupid friends door more than me! WONDERFUL!" Maka yelled.

"Listen, I don't know what I did, I don't know why you got mad at me wanting to hang with Kid. Can I get an answer?" I said calmly.

"BECAUSE YOU LIKE HANGING OUT WITH HIM MORE THAN ME!" She snapped.

"Calm down! Maybe' I like having a life too? And who said I liked hanging out with him more? You _we're_ my girlfriend!" I spat.

"And you _we're _my weapon!" She hissed.

"What…? Is that even possible to abandon your own weapon!" I screeched.

Lord Death walked in behind me.

"Actually, it's not possible for a weapon to leave the meister. The meister can leave the weapon." He explained.

"In your face loser!" Maka teased.

"Now, now Maka… You can choose a new weapon tomorrow. And Soul, you're going on the list." Lord Death sighed.

Maka smiled and left the area. I grabbed my bag of stuff and shut the door.

"Um, father… I need to speak with you as well… Soul you can put your bags in my room for now." Kid said quietly.

I nodded and walked up the stairs. I heard mumbling from them. I walked into Kid's room and set my bag down next to his bed.

"BUT FATHER!" I heard Kid yell.

"No Son! I'm sorry!" Lord Death answered.

It went silent and Kid soon came in with two glasses of water.

"Family stuff?" I asked.

"Sort of… It deals with you. You have a right to know about it." He sighed, sitting by me.

He handed me a drink and he sipped his quietly.

"I asked my dad if you could be my weapon, along with Liz and her sister. He said no, so I asked if I could trade them for you, and he still refused. I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Dude, you don't have to make me your weapon. I can get a new meister." I laughed.

"But if you don't get one by midnight, you have to start all over with your souls. You just need two more Kishen souls, and that witch soul, you can be a death scythe!" He sighed.

"Kid, thanks for caring. I don't mind starting new. Fighting Kishens is so fun! I would love to be a death scythe, that would be so cool, but starting over would make it even better!" I smiled.

Kid smiled too. He looked up and nodded.

"Um, it's only noon, we can go swim if you like. Father got a new pool installed out back." Kid offered.

"If you want, I hope she gave me my trunks." I chuckled, picking up my bag.

Kid grabbed a pair of black trunks with three white stripes to match his hair, and walked to the bathroom. I pulled out my white ones and quickly changed into them before Kid got out, he is going to freak over my big scar. He walked out about a minute late holding his clothes in a neat fold, and sort of gasped at my scar.

"Here's a towel." He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

He led me to the back of his house and took me to his pool. It had black tile bottoms, rounded off sides, a diving board, a waterfall, and it was shaped like a Death Skull. The eyes were hot tubs!

"So asymmetrical…" He whispered, dipping his feet in.

I laughed and sat by him. He looked at the bottom of the pool, as if he found more asymmetry.

"Do you see that?" He asked, pointing down.

"No, what is it?" I asked.

"Get a closer look!" He laughed, pushing me in, I pulled him in with me.

We had a water fight, then raced around the pool, saw who did better flips from the board, and just talked in the hot tubs.

"Son, Soul, time to come in. It's six." Lord Death came out and told us.

"Yes father." Kid nodded.

"Yeah sir." I nodded too.

We swam to the side our towels were on and got out. We dried off and walked in with Lord Death. We went up to kids room to get clothes, and he got a black button up shirt, and black pants, I just got out a white shirt, my jeans from earlier and my jacket. He changed in the bathroom and I quickly changed out in his room.

"Done Soul?" He asked through the door.

"Yeah." I nodded.

He walked out and stretched.

"It's time for dinner, so we should go." He offered.

"Alright, I'll be down in two, I found a note. In here just now." I said, putting my trunks back in the back.

"Okay, I'll tell Father." He smiled, walking out.

I started to read the note:

_Dear Soul Eater,_

_I really feel that you are the worst boyfriend, weapon, or even friend I have ever had! You hang out with Kid more than me, I don't like it… It's over, I'm getting a new weapon, good luck becoming a death scythe, Soul CRUSHER! Have fun with that freak buddy of yours…_

_Maka_

I scoffed and threw it in his trash can. I walked down and met with Lord Death, Kid, and his weapons. We sat down and ate together, then went to the rooms again.

"I can sleep on the floor Soul." Kid smiled.

"No, I will, your bed." I smiled back.

He shrugged and got out sweats and a new regular black tee. I took off my jacket and slept in my Death Ball shorts and my same shirt. Kid came out and jumped on his bed.

"Here's a pillow." He smiled, tossing me one. "It gets hot here at night, no I wont even need blankets."

"Thanks, night man." I yawned.

"Good night Soul." He yawned as well,

**And SCENE! MMMHMM! Sorry, it will move at a realistic pace because I'm like that. I like realistic relationship stories, sooo yeah :3 I DON'T own Soul Eater. Please review and fave! 3**


	2. Chapter Two: Cuteness

I woke up and Kid was up and about, doing his hair symmetrically, and had on a black button up shirt with black pants. It makes me wonder, does he just not see those white lines in his hair? He turned around when he hairsprayed the final product.

"Good morning Soul! I have been waiting for you to wake up." He smiled.

I smirked, flashing my razor sharp teeth.

"Thanks, you look very symmetrical today." I said getting up.

"Oh stop it… It's nothing…" He smiled, turning away.

_That's cute…_ WHAT! Did I really just think that's _cute_! Death the Kid, my best friend, cute! Eh, it was probably nothing…

"I can ask Father if you and I can go out to eat breakfast if you like." He offered.

"It's up to you, I'll eat anything you put in front of me." I chuckled.

"Alright, I'll ask now!" He said excitedly, running out of the room.

I looked through my bag of stuff Maka bothered to pack. I sighed and pulled out a white shirt and dark blue pants. I changed and ran out the door, almost running into Kid.

"Oh, pardon me. Mr. Asymmetric…" He smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry, pardon me, would you like to do my hair?" I mocked him.

"AGH! I thought you would NEVER ask! Come along, we have so much to do to fix that…" He gasped, pulling on my wrist.

"Oi! I was joking!" I screeched.

He let go and pouted.

"Not cool Soul…" He crossed his arms over his chest.

_That's cute too! _STOP IT! STOP IT SOUL! You are a DUDE! Kid is a DUDE! I like girls! Not KID! Kid isn't cute! Geez, maybe' it's just because I'm still tired…

"Sorry, maybe' someday Kid." I smirked.

"Yeah… Maybe'." He smiled. "Lets go, we're going to a fast food, then we can go hang out around the City if you like."

"Sounds cool." I smiled back.

He nodded and walked out his bedroom door, then the front doors, me following him. We walked to our favorite restaurant, we shared this in common since the beginning, MCDEATHS! I got a MegaDeath Burger with bacon, pure win, and Kid got a SuperDeath Burger. He doesn't eat as much as me. We ate and left.

"Geez, how do you eat so much?" Kid grumbled, holding his stomach, he only at half of his food.

"It has bacon." I smiled, staring ahead.

"Good point. Hey look! It's Black*Star!" He smiled, pointing at the blue haired boy.

"Cool, he owes me five bucks!"I chuckled, running over to him.

Kid followed and he greeted us.

"Hey Soul, Kid, sorry about Maka man. You holding up okay?" He asked.

"I'm being cool about this, Maka is throwing a psycho hissy fit." I shrugged.

Black*Star and Kid both laughed.

"I can imagine, she said you live with Kid now?" Black*Star asked.

"Yes! And she dented my symmetrical doors… Father is having them replaced soon. I saw them Soul, thanks for trying though." Kid winked in a mocking way.

"You talked to Maka?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah…We're all friends, except I think she hates both of you, from the sound of it… She's over there somewhere." Black*Star pointed behind himself with his thumb.

"I can see that…" Kid mumbled.

I looked behind Black*Star to see an angry Maka.

"Why are you talking to them?" She hissed.

Black*Star was going to answer, but Kid stepped up.

"We're all friends Maka, do you have some kind of issue with me hanging out with Soul? Because I'm not seeming to grasp it." He stated firmly.

"Yeah Kid! I do have an issue! He cares about you more then me! I was his _girlfriend_ for Death's sake!" She snapped.

"Don't use my father's name like that!" Kid snapped back.

"Make me stop!" Maka snapped.

"Oh… If Liz and Patty were here…" He hissed.

"And as for YOU Soul! Why do you always hang out with Kid! He's nothing compared to me!" She hissed.

"Maybe' because he isn't demanding like you flat chest." I spat.

"AGH! I wish you would go DIE!" She screamed, running away.

I stood in shock. Maka isn't the one to wish death upon someone, even in a situation like this…

"I'll go after her, see you tomorrow guys." Black*Star said, running after her.

"It's okay Soul, she doesn't deserve you." He smiled, that little sparkle in his golden eyes.

"Thanks… Um, can we just go back to your place?" I asked.

"Of course, but it's technically our place now Soul." He said cheerfully, turning to walk back.

I looked at him and smiled, walking with him.

"You're awesome Kid, you know that?" I smiled.

"I know, my symmetry is breath-taking, is it not?" He smiled.

"You arrogant little boy." I chuckled.

"Don't make fun of my height! It's only by two inches!" He scoffed.

"It's okay, your symmetry covers for it." I laughed.

He smiled, and looked away as he did this morning, I couldn't help but find myself staring and smiling at him. That's a way to compliment him, observe his symmetry.

"Your uh, asymmetry looks disgusting." He laughed.

"Well then!" I gasped dramatically.

We both started laughing. We soon arrived at his house and he smiled at the new door.

"Such amazing symmetry again." He smiled.

"You OCD nut." I chuckled.

He kept smiling and rolled his eyes, leading me into _our_ home.

"Father is still preparing a room for you, I asked him. You will be sleeping in my room for about another week or so." Kid smiled.

I shrugged.

"Want something to eat? I know we just ate, but I like food, so please tell me you would like some." He laughed.

I laughed too.

"Sure. What do we got?" I asked, walking to the kitchen with him.

"Um, WAFFLES!" He gasped and looked at me.

"AND DEATH SUPER CHUNK PEANUT BUTTER!" I gasped back.

We high-fived and he toasted the waffles, and we both started eating the peanut butter. Waffles and ONLY Death Super Chunk, were the best combination ever!

The waffles finished and we rushed to spread the condiment on. We then both messily ate our waffles. When we finished, Kid laughed, but had an annoying look in his eye.

"You have Super Chunk on your nose." He pointed out.

"You have it all over your face." I mocked back.

He gasped and ran to his room, I followed, when I got in, he was crying on the floor, talking to himself how disgusting he was.

"It's okay Kiddo, you aren't disgusting…" I cooed.

"Y-yes I am! My hair, the peanut butter, EVERYTHING!" He cried out.

I pulled his face up to look at me, and I wiped the peanut butter off his face.

"The Super Chunk is gone, your stuff, is extremely symmetrical, don't even worry! And I think your hair is awesome, no matter how asymmetrical it may be." I smiled.

Kid sniffled and smiled too.

"Thanks Soul, you're the best friend I have ever had." He smiled cheerfully.

The shinigami got up and sat down on his bed.

"Sorry for freaking out like that… I can't help it." He shrugged.

"It's okay, there is something weird about all of us." I smiled a toothy grin.

He smiled a little and looked up at me.

"We should see if we can get Father to allow you to be my weapon! We can try again!" He smiled happily.

"What about your guns?" I asked.

"If Maka doesn't have a new weapon, she can have them." He smiled.

"You're nuts Kid." I smiled back.

"I'm Death the Kid, I need a Death Scythe sometime in my life." He chuckled.

"Alright, ask him now?" I asked.

He nodded and pulled me by my arm to his father's room. He knocked on the door eight times, of course.

"Come in!" He called.

We walked in and Kid was smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"Father! I have a good reason you should let me have Soul as my weapon!" He exclaimed.

"Go on." Lord Death answered.

"Maka can have Liz and Patty, and since I'm Death the Kid, I need a Death Scythe, Soul, please Father! Liz and Patty wont mind!" He begged.

"That's good reasoning… I'll call Maka and your weapons. Don't connect souls until I clear it." Lord Death nodded.

"Thank you Father, I owe you one." Kid replied happily.

"Me too Lord Death." I nodded my appreciation.

"I will call them as soon as possible, and it's my pleasure." He answered cheerfully.

Kid smiled and grabbed my arm again, dragging me up to his room.

"So, are you excited to be my weapon?" He asked.

"It's not for sure, but yeah. It will be cool." I smirked.

"Mleh! I'm so cool! That's un-cool…" Kid mocked me.

"OH NO! You disgust me! You asymmetrical curtain!" I mocked him back.

"Not fair." He pointed at me. "That curtain is completely symmetrical!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, we talked in his room for another few hours. I kept pushing off the fact I kept thinking some things he did was cute, it's nothing, right?

**AND SCENE! I love this story :3 I'm thinking of letting a certain someone in too, no spoilers, but I love them! Anyway, read and review! 3**


	3. Chapter Three: Crona

Well, it's official. I'm Kid's weapon now. Liz and Patty are Maka's. After me and Kid connected souls, we became even more inseparable then before. Me and Kid were hanging out at the park with Black*Star. Tsubaki was with Maka, Liz, and Patti.

"I could never trade Tsubaki, no way." Black*Star smiled.

"Now you're making me feel quite bad about Liz and Patty." Kid mumbled.

"Aw, I'm not aiming for that Kiddo, you and Soul are actually a pretty good pair, apart from his asymmetry." The blue haired boy chuckled.

"Yeah, we are. That's my future Death Scythe." Kid smiled.

"I'm not a _that_, I'm a _he_ thank you very much." I laughed.

"Sorry Soul, _he's _my future Death Scythe." Kid chuckled.

Black*Star bellowed out in laughter and got dust on Kid's jacket from kicking his feet, oh no… Kid looked at his sleeve, and had a look of disgust and shock.

"I-I'm not symmetrical… I'M SO WRONG!" He yelled.

Black*Star quit laughing and looked at me shocked. Kid fell to his knees and went on about how worthless he was.

"Kid, you aren't worthless, have you seen me and Black*Star? We're the most asymmetrical things in Death City! A little dust can be fixed. Even with that dust, you are the most symmetrical person I have ever met." I smiled, kneeling down by him.

He looked up, tears ready to fall.

"You really think so?" He asked.

"I know so Kiddo! That's what people know you for!" I smiled bigger.

"I thought they knew me because of Father…" He sniffled.

"That too, but when I think of you, I think about my symmetrical best friend, not your dad." I chuckled.

"Me too, you're the coolest guy in Death City Kid!" Black*Star joined in.

"Besides Soul." He smiled up at me.

I smiled back and helped him up by his arms. I brushed off the dust and Kid nodded his appreciation as I do.

"I have an idea! We should take pictures, the three coolest guys in Death City!" Black*Star cheered.

"Okay, me him and… Where's Crona? I don't see him…" I looked around.

Kid chuckled, he got my joke. It took Black*Star a few moments to get it, then he punched my arm.

"I'm way cooler than Crona!" He hissed.

"Crona is super nice, you're rather mean sometimes Black*Star." Kid smiled.

"Whatever… Pose with Soul!" He demanded, getting out his camera.

I put my arms around his shoulders and pretended I was going to bite the side of his face, and he was acting freaked out. We took many pictures, Kid and Black*Star, me and Black*Star, me and Kid, and one of all off us thanks to Stein walking by.

"I'll get these printed tomorrow for you guys." Black*Star laughed at the last one.

Me and him were doing girly poses. I had my butt stuck out, and did a "Oops, I didn't mean it" face. He stood like "Gurl, you gotta be kiddin' me".

"Ah, Soul, we need to get home. I was supposed to be home by six." Kid sighed.

"Alright, see ya around Black*Star." I waved goodbye.

"Good-bye." Kid waved.

"Bye guys!" Black*Star howled.

We walked in the way of Kid's hou- erm, _our_ house, still getting used to that, and he was going on about symmetry. I have been arguing with myself lately. My brain always says he's _cute_ and _adorable_. Is that normal for guy friends? But to add to that, I find myself thinking about Kid, and notice I'm smiling like an idiot and nobody around me knows why! I can't tell Kid about this, not until I figure this out on my own.

"Even you hold symmetry in your own way." I heard Kid say.

I looked at him weird, I wasn't even paying attention.

"Me? Symmetry? You have to be kidding." I smiled.

"Yes, when you are in weapon form, you are evenly weighted from blade to grip. I thought I would have a problem with the asymmetry, but I'm actually fine with it." He smiled, his golden eyes sparkling as he said it.

I didn't say anything back, I just smiled, then some kid of tingly pressure went through my veins.

"Woah…" I stopped.

"Are you okay?" Kid asked.

"I-I don't know… I felt pressure but tingles through my whole body… I liked that feeling… It was weird, but warm too." I smirked.

"Hm, I don't think I have felt that before. Maybe' you're just tired from the photoshoot we had." He giggled, walking again.

"You giggle!" I gasped, following him.

"Another thing going on your list of things to hold against me?" He smiled.

"No! That was so c-" DON'T SAY IT SOUL!

"Pardon?" He asked.

"That giggle, was so c-cool." I pretended to cough.

"Oh! Thanks Soul. Liz and Patty always made fun of it." He smiled.

"They obviously don't see the cool parts of everything." I smiled back.

"Or the importance of symmetry!" He added.

I laughed and remembered a few of his symmetry freak-outs.

"Remember when you spent all your test time on your name? Then you ripped your paper. I thought you literally died!" I chuckled.

"Agh! I remember that Anubis garbage! His tomb was so perfect, then _he_ came out and almost killed me! But his asymmetry made me mad and I destroyed the entire pyramid." He told me about the mission.

"And that one time you yelled at me for my scar." I laughed.

"I'm getting used to it, I'm not that OCD, am I?" He asked.

"Patty said you came home from Anubis to check a picture." I smiled.

"Oh… Well, I'm happy with it!" He smiled too.

We kept talking about symmetry and cool things, and soon came to _our_ house.

"Why did Lord Death want us home by six?" I asked, opening the door for Kid.

"Father has a meeting, he's probably still here waiting for us." Kid explained.

"Son? Finally! Sorry but I must be going now, goodbye son, Soul." He waved, rushing out the door.

"HE LEAVES THE HOUSE!" I gasped.

"Yeah… Not too often though." Kid laughed a little.

"My mind, equals blown." I nodded.

Kid laughed a little louder and went to the kitchen. I sat on the couch and Kid threw two jars of Death Super Chunk, and toasted waffles at me. He walked out with two butter knives.

"I took the courtesy not to throw the knives at you." He smiled.

I shrugged and opened the jars, handing one to Kid as he passed me a knife. He got two waffles and examined them carefully.

"You check your waffles too?" I asked, a mouthful of my own.

"Yeah… I don't consume garbage Soul…" He answered, looking over the waffles.

I laughed and finished mine. He threw them across the room, into the kitchen, and into the trashcan, cool!

"ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!" He yelled, his cheerful golden eyes filled with anger and disgust.

"How disappointing, I really wanted to eat those for a minute." He huffed, taking the jars of Super Chunk back to the kitchen, along with the knives.

I smiled at this. His love for symmetry makes me happy. I cant even deny this now, but his rage over asymmetrical objects is _cute_.

"Shall we go to my room?" He asked.

"Sure." I shrugged.

We walked up to his room and sat on the floor. We stared each other in the eyes, already knowing the staring contest has begun. He had a confident smirk, because my eyes started to water.

"Kid, your shirt has a wrinkle on the left side." I said quickly.

He gasped and broke the stare, blinking and looking for the wrinkle.

"I'm kidding. And I win." I mocked.

"Don't joke with asymmetry Soul." He glared at me, smiling manically.

"Yeesh, you look like Crona when he had black blood…" I winced.

That even made Kid shiver.

"What a horrible day. I'm really glad we got to become friends with Crona though. We should have him over tonight! The girls can do their girly things and we can have a guys night!" Kid smiled.

"For sure, seems cool." I smiled too.

"I'll go call Crona, can you get a hold of Black*Star for me?" Kid asked.

"REALLY! I have complete respect for Black*Star, but he will not let us have fun. He's like an annoying little sibling, ya know?" I shrugged.

"Oh, well yeah… We hung out with him today anyway, I'll just see if Crona wants to come over." Kid smiled.

He walked out to get to one of the two phones. I followed him and sat on one of his four couches, all in a square. He had four flat-screens in a square in the middle of them, all facing one of the symmetrical couches.

"Crona will be here very soon." Kid smiled.

"Excited much?" I commented.

"I haven't had Crona over for a while." He shrugged, keeping his smile.

I shrugged and nodded.

"What are we going to do? Is he staying the night or just hanging out?" I asked.

"I'm not completely sure… We'll just have to see how things go. All I'm planning on so far is watching a movie." He chuckled.

"What kind?" I asked, I LOVE movies.

When me and Kid first met, we fought each other, then we found out we had three main things in common, McDeaths, movies, and waffles. We became best friends, and you know the rest of the story from then post.

"Horror." He said, smiling manically again.

"Dude, Crona will die, seriously." I protested.

Then there was a light knock at the door.

"Crona's here!" Kid jumped, running to the door.

I could faintly hear that light knock on his black doors. He opened them and let the pink haired boy in.

"Hi Crona! Glad you could come. We're watching a movie, is that okay with you?" Kid asked, shutting the doors.

"Y-yeah… What k-kind?" He asked nervously.

"A horror movie, will you be able to hold up?" The shinigami asked, walking with Crona to the living room.

"Y-yeah…" He answered.

He sat on the other end of the couch I was on, Kid started up _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_. Kid popped some popcorn while the previews were on.

"Um, S-soul? How sc-scary is this movie?" The nervous boy asked me.

"Let's just say, it would make Black*Star, Lord Death, Asura, me and Kid all combined cry. Sure you want to do this?" I asked him.

"I don't want to be afraid… I just don't know how to interact with scary things…" He said quietly.

When the previews were over, Kid had a big bowl of popcorn and gave Crona a pillow when he gets scared. Within the first two seconds, Crona dug his face into the black pillow.

"It's okay, I'll tell you when something scary will happen, okay?" Kid said calmingly, rubbing Crona's shoulder.

Crona nodded into the pillow. Within a quarter of the movie, Crona was going to have a freaking melt down if we didn't do something.

"Crona… Crona!" Kid shook his shoulders.

"I don't want to look! Please!" He begged.

"Soul, turn it off." Kid said to me. "It's okay Crona… Want to watch something else? I can go and get one of Patty's movies." Kid soothed him as I took out the DVD.

Ugh, I don't know what this feeling is, but it's kind of ticklish and annoying… I can't be jealous because Kid is comforting Crona, I cant be!

**Oooooooh! Soul is jealoooous! Ha :3 I love Crona :3 I believe it's a guy in the anime, and a girl in the manga… Argue if you like, but nothing can change my mind XD Unless there's and episode where Crona grows boobs O.o ANYHOOO! The next chapter will include Crona as well, sooo, please enjoy the ride as we 69 ourselves into Soul's love life :D (Sorry, I ate a lot of Pixi Stix…)**


	4. Chapter Four: Coming to Realization

**Hm? What's this bold lettering you see at the top of this fantastical story? MY MOM! I make myself feel positively bubbly XD And so do you :D So this top authors note will be replies to your reviews and everything :3 Because I LOVE WAFFLES! YEAH! Anyways…**

**theotakuprincessofgotham: You made me laugh. VERY loudly at like four in the morning because of your response XD Congratulations, and thank you :3**

**ArtemisisSymmetrical: I know right :I And your welcome for Crona, I like it better this way XD And thank you for reading :D**

**Kara Black: Well, I love YOU! I'm aware they are very cute ;) And I know, I don't like it when it's like, Soul breaks up with Maka, sees best friend walking down the road, Soul gets a twenty foot erection, Metallica voice! Yeah… **

**ONWARD YOU SKYWARD BASTARDS!**

Ugh… Last night sucked. I had to stay up all night comforting Crona with Kid. Kid didn't seem to mind, but right now, I want to sleep, and the little OCD nutcase refuses!

"Just get up! We'll be late for school!" He kept shaking me.

"Kid, I had to stay up until four in the morning! Do you think Crona is going to school? Probably not, why do we have to?" I grumbled, putting a pillow over my head.

"Because I am Lord Death's son, and you're his son's weapon! Get up and get ready!" He hissed, pulling on my arm.

He pulled me up and I got a nice flash of sunlight to my eyes.

"AH! Un cool! Un cool! UN COOL!" I screeched, covering my burning eyes.

"Soul! You're keeping me from getting ready! You're half-way there!" The shinigami chuckled.

I blinked my eyes and looked around, okay, my bag, my feet, dresser, the pillow…

"Soul? You okay?" He asked.

"Oh uh, yeah… Zoned out…" I mumbled.

"If you're really that tired, I can ask Father if he can cancel school for all today…" He grunted.

"AH YEAH! PLEASE KID!" I begged.

"Alright, hold your sanity! I'll be back." He giggled, I really like his giggle.

_DAMN IT SOUL! YOU KEEP DOING THAT! Kid is your best friend! Nothing more! You don't _want_ anything more! _

He walked out and I lay down again, assuming Lord Death wont say no to his son. Then he came back.

"Father said okay, but never again, Soul? Did you already fall back asleep!" He gasped.

"Tried to, a certain symmetrical reaper got in my way." I teased him, smirking.

"Excuse me princess, I like to be active by ten thanks! And I noticed you didn't fold the tips of the toilet paper into a triangle, you have to do that. Symmetry is key." He went on.

"Really? Toilet paper too?" I asked.

"Yes! Don't forget it!" He laughed.

I groaned and sat up again, avoiding the sun.

_One, two, three…_

I pushed myself up and stumbled around a bit. I blinked at Kid's clock.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! IT'S ONLY SIX KID!" I groaned.

"Yes, please quit yelling. I'll get you waffles if you want." He smiled.

"Yes. PLEASE!" I yelled again.

"Shut your asymmetrical face and get dressed! I'll be back." He smiled, rolling his eyes.

He walked out and I dug through my bag for clothes I haven't worn. I pulled out a blue shirt and regular jeans. I got changed and Kid knocked on the door.

"I have clothes!" I answered in a weird, creepy sounding voice.

"And candy…?" Kid asked like a little kid, opening the door a little and looking through the crack.

I did a psychotic toothy grin and nodded.

"Yay! I want a lollipop! Lollipop! Lollipop!" He skipped in.

"I have one, but it gets bigger as you eat it." I laughed manically.

"Alright, this is getting weird, here's your waffles!" He said cheerfully, throwing them at my face.

"Agreed, but waffles are too good to even care." I answered, biting my waffles like a monster.

"Pig." He smiled, going to his dresser and digging for something.

"Symmetrical nut-case!" I joked back.

"At lest I'm not asymmetrical." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Meh." I shrugged.

I finished my waffles and I was zoned out, looking towards nothing in particular, then those thoughts I _hated_ came to mind.

_Kid is so nice… Helping Crona like that, getting Lord Death to stop school just for me, getting me waffles! And his little smile when I call him symmetrical… It's so cute! I can't deny it! _

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY YOU ASYMMETRICAL BASTARD!" Kid laughed, throwing something small and metal at my head.

"Well ow… So un cool Kid!" I grunted, rubbing my head.

"Yeah, yeah. It's on the floor." He smiled.

I looked at the ground, and one of Kids shinigami skull rings was there. I picked it up and held it out to him.

"This is the one you lost?" I asked.

"No! Well, technically yes, but I always knew where it was. I was going to give you and Maka my rings today, but there's no point in it anymore, but you can have yours." He smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"But… You won't be symmetrical, you'll only have one." I argued.

"No, I may not look symmetrical, but I'm symmetrical with my totally cool best friend." He smiled more.

I smiled too, and my cheeks warmed up a little. The hell…

_Did you really just blush at that Soul? Sheesh… Fantastic, not cool Evans… Not cool…_

I slid the ring on my left middle finger, and Kid put his on his right.

"Think of them as rings of best friendship." He chuckled, that dumb smile I liked not leaving his face.

I smiled, my cheeks still warm.

"Kid, there's a place I want to show you today, wait for me downstairs, I need to use the restroom." I smirked.

"Okay. Remember-"

"Fold the toilet paper into triangles, got it." I chuckled.

"Only the tips!" He laughed, walking out of his room.

I went into the bathroom, I just sat on the floor.

_This isn't happening Soul… He's your best friend for fucks sake! It's nothing! It will never be anything! You don't want it to be anything! _

**Oh, but you do… MUHAHAHAHA! *evil thunders* Any-whore, sorry I cut this one short ;( Don't hit me with bricks… I don't know how to interact with them… I heart Crona :3 BACK ON TRACK! I have nothing else important to say ;_; I love yooooou! :3 Still hyper…**


End file.
